Legends of the Past II: A dangerous Mission continues
Teil 2: A dangerous Mission continues center|400px Prolog Soeben waren Brutaka, ein Titan mit der seltenen Kanohi Olmak, Mirinia, eine oa der Sonne aus einem anderen Universum, und Tilira, eine Toa des Lebens, auf Teos Nui aufgetaucht, der Insel, die von Nuva regiert wurde und für die Bewohner von Ksass Nui die Bezeichnung „Alpha 7“ hatte. Toa Yazoo, ein abtrünniger Toa, hatte vor zwei Stunden drei der Toa Virkon gefangen genommen, im Auftrag des mächtigen Nuva. Er und sein Bruder waren die einzigen Lebewesen in Nuvas dienst gewesen. Nun war sein Bruder von dieser weißen Toa getötet worden. Und diese Toa war ausgerechnet Nuvas Schwester, und dazu noch eine Toa des Lebens. Als die drei kurz verschwunden waren, hatte Yazoo seinen toten Bruder zu Nuva gebracht, der den Körper dan in eine stinkende Kammer schmiss. Nun beobachtete Yazoo was die drei dort machten. Sie berieten sich anscheinend. Nun schlüpfte er durch die Vulkanöffnung, aus der er beobachtet hatte, zurück in seine Höhle. Dort standen an Säulen gefesselt die drei gefangenen Toa Virkon. „Warum hältst du uns hier fest?“ fragte der rote empört. „Wir haben dir nichts getan!“ „Ich arbeite für eine bestimmte Person.“ antwortete Yazoo knapp und ging zu seinem kleinem Labor. Die blaue rief ihm hinterher: „Das heißt noch lange nicht, das du uns die Freiheit entziehen kannst!“ Yazoo blickte sich noch einmal um, und sah plötzlich, wei schön die blaue Toa aussah. Ja wirklich, sehr hübsch. Das war ihm noch garnicht aufgefallen. Aber er sagte nichts und schloss die Tür seines Labors. Nun fühlte er auch noch so etwas seltsames in seinem Magen. Schnell setzte er sich in seinen Tisch. hatte er sich gerade in eine gefangene verliebt? Yazoo schlug auf seinen Tisch, es knallte laut und ein Tintenfässchen flog zu Boden. „Verdammt!“ schrie er. Die Toa sollten sterben, so hatte Nuva ihm befohlen. Also hatte Nuva in diesem Moment seinen letzten Lebenden Krieger verloren, denn Yazoo hatte sich entschlossen, den Toa zu helfen. Rettet die Toa! Yazoo ging nun mit den drei Toa Virkon aus der Höhle. Er hatte sie einfach befreit ohne den Grund zu sagen, und dafür hatten sie ihn noch nicht umgebracht. Er sah nun den gold-blauen Titanen und die beiden anderen Toa, wie sie Vorsichtig in der Landschaft herumliefen und nach den Toa suchten. Als sie Yazoo sahen, zogen sie ihre Waffen, und der riesige Titan hielt seine Klinge an Yazoo´s Hals. „Was willst du?“ raunste ihn der Titan an. Yazoo blieb ruhig und deutete zu den Toa Dakis. Zu seinem verwundern verpetzten ihn die Dakis nicht, denn Lanta sagte: „Er hat uns aus den Fängen eines Mysteriösen Angreifers befreit. Lass ihn, Brutaka. Aber dafür habe ich eine Frage: Warum hast du eine Schwerverbrecherin bei dir?“ Brutaka antwortete: „Ist sie nicht. Nein, sie ist sogar unsere größte Hoffnung auf einen Sieg. Sie ist eine Toa des Lebens.“ Die drei Toa Virkon staunten. Das war eine Chance, Nuva zu besiegen. Aber jetzt mussten sie erstmal ihre Brüder retten. Brutaka sagte, er wüsste wo sie seien, und die sieben liefen los. Später kamen sie an dem Rand der Insel an. Noch während sie gegangen waren, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, diese Insel auf der sie sich befanden, Dakis Nui zu nennen. Nun blickten sie den Rand hinunter und sahen weit unten die Axalaras. „Ich hole uns ein Boot, und dann nehme ich euch mit nach unten. Brutaka verschwand, und nach fünf Minuten tauchte unten im Wasser ein Boot auf. Einige Sekunden später erschien Brutaka neben ihnen. Und dann waren sie plötzlich alle auf dem Boot. Was für ein Glück muss man haben, damit man eine Olmak besitzt, dachte Ignika. Nun steuerten sie näher an die Axalaras heran, und sahn, das alle kaputt waren. Auf den Trümmern saßen Toa Lesovan und Toa Brodlus. Brutaka erzählte kurz was sie hier zusammen geführt hatte und nahm sie auf das Boot. Außerdem fragte er nach Dodrak, aber die Toa wussten nicht, wo er ist. *** Dodrak hing an einer Wurzel. Und das schon seit zwei Stunden. Langsam schwitzten seine Hände, und er rutschte ab. Nun fiel er schnell in Richtung Wasser. *** Toa Lesovan merkte plötzlich, das etwas auf sie zukam. Ein Toa. Ja, sein Bruder Dodrak. Schnell benutze er seine Elementarkräfte, um Dodrak einen sanften Flug ins Wasser zu bereiten. Es platschte, sein Team sah sich um und sahen den pitschnassen Dodrak auf sie zu schwimmen. „Tach, Brüder.“ sagte er. „Oh hallo, wir haben gerade über dich geredet.“ sagte Lesovan. „Ich glaube, es währe gut, wenn wir uns aufteilen würden.“ sagte Brutaka. „Ich, Yazoo, Mirinia und Tilira kehren wieder auf die Insel zurück. Ihr, die Toa, sagt Zuhause bescheid und wacht weiter über eure Heimat.“ Die Toa Virkon waren damit einverstanden und die anderen auch. Nun teleportierte Brutaka sein Team nach Dakis Nui und die Toa Virkon fuhren zurück nach Ksass Nui. Nuva´s Festung Brutaka, Mirinia, Tilira und Yazoo schmiedeten einen Waghalsigen Plan: Sie wollten Nuva stürzen. Also führte Yazoo sie zu seiner Festung. Langsam schlichen sie am Gebäude entlang. Sie sahen ein paar „Vergessene Krieger“, die Wache hielten. „Schmeiß Feuer auf sie.“ flüsterte Yazoo Brutaka ins Ohr. „Wieso?“ fragte dieser. „Weil sie dann ausgelöscht sind. Feuer und Leben sind die einzigen Feinde Nuvas.“ antwortete Yazoo. Nun formte Brutaka einen Feuerball in seiner Hand und warf ihn auf den einen Wächter. Dieser fing sofort an zu brennen und gab quietschende Laute von sich. Das Feuer kam aus allen Winkel seiner Rüstung, bis er schließlich laut aufschrie und ausgelöscht umfiel. Aber der zweite Wächter war auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Er schoss mit Zamor Kugeln, die dem Team die Rüstung versengte. Doch auch hier warf Brutaka wieder einen Feuerball, und der Krieger brannte herunter. Das Team lief durch die Forte in Nuva´s Festung. *** Nuva saß in seinem Zimmer, als plötzlich einer seiner Krieger in sein Büro stürmte. Dieser vor ihm stank besonders nach Verwesung, doch Nuva hatte sich schon an solch Gestank gewöhnt. Der Krieger öffnete seinen madenübersäten Mund und sprach: „Nuva, zwei Krieger wurden verbrannt. Es sind Eindringlinge da! Nuva´s Blick wurde finster. Wer sollte es wagen, bei ihm einzubrechen? Die Toa? Wenn ja, würden sie jetzt sterben. Er ging aus dem Zimmer in dem er sich gerade befand und rief dem toten Krieger zu: „Ge wieder auf deinen Posten, ich erwecke die Armee.“ Der Krieger tat wie befohlen und Nuva ging weiter seinen Weg durch die dunkle Festung, bis er an einer alten Tür ankam. Sein alter Diener Yazoo hatte gesagt, das wäre die Todeskammer. Nuva öffnete die Tür, und ein Schwall von Geruch der Verwesung überkam ihn. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Hier lagen in etwa 1000 tote Lebewesen, und Nuva zog seine Todesklaue. Sie fing an zu vibrieren, ein schwarzer Strahl traf in die Menge der toten. Nun erhoben sich rund 100 tote, die von nun an seine Diener waren. *** Brutaka und sein Team rannten weiter über die Gänge. Hier und da löschten sie ein paar Krieger aus. Aber auf das folgende waren sie nicht gefasst: Eine kleine Armee von toten Kriegern kam aus dem Gang vor ihnen. Brutaka und sein Team rannten so schnell sie konnten zurück. „Gegen die haben wir keine Chance!“ rief Brutaka. „Es sein denn, du kannst einen Feuersturm entfachen!“ rief Yazoo unter dem lauten Getöse der klappernden Rüstungen der toten. „Lass doch mal Tilira ans Werk!“ rief Mirinia. Alle sahen nun Tilira an, und sie sprach: „Ich werde ihn angreifen und dieser Bedrohung ein Ende bereiten.“ Ohne das jemand widersprechen konnte, faltete Tilira ihre Flügel auseinander und hob sich in die Luft. Ihr Ziel war die Kammer von Nuva. Brutaka blickte dem einzigen Toa des Lebens in diesem Universum hinterher, wie es langsam nach oben davonflog. Brutaka schwätzte nicht lange sondern Teleportierte sie alle nach Ksass Nui. *** Die Toa Virkon hatten alles dem Turaga und dem Orden von Mata Nui erzählt. Nun rückte der Orden mit einigen Kriegern und einer Truppe von 500 Maxilos Robotern an. Sie fuhren mit ihren Booten nach Alpha 7 und stiegen dort mit ihren Jetpacks in die Luft. Lanta war traurig. Sie wollte keinen Krieg. Es hätte alles so schön sein können. Und außerdem musste sie andauernt an Yazoo denken, der, der sie und ihre beiden Brüder gefangen hatte, und dann ohne Erklärung freigelassen hatte. Noch als sie über ihn nachdachte, tauchten plötzlich er, Brutaka und Mirinia auf der Insel auf. Direkt neben ihr. „Oh, hallo, was für eine Überraschung...“ sagte Lanta. Yazoo wante sich von ihr ab und guckte dabei verlegen, aber die anderen beiden verhielten sich normal. „Tilira kämpft gegen Nuva.“ sagte Brutaka. „Das ist die Entscheidung, vielleicht können wir diesen Krieg früher beenden als gedacht.“ sprach er weiter. Lanta sagte nichts sondern führte die drei in ihr Haus. Dort tranken alle einen warmen Tee und legten sich schlafen. Auch Lanta legte sich in ihr Bett und schlief ein. Es war schon Mitternacht. Epilog Tilira stieg immer weiter den Turm hinauf. Endlich kam sie an Nuva´s Fenster an. Sie blieb noch in der Luft schweben, zerstörte mit ihrer Waffe das Fenster und flog dann in das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer. Nuva war nirgends zu sehen. Also zerschlug sie seine Tür und lief hinaus auf den Gang. Dort stand er, und besprach sich mit einem seiner Söldner. Tilira hob ihren Stab und ließ pure Lebensenergie auf den Krieger einbrutzeln. Nuva dreht sich um und zog seine Waffen. Er blickte Tilira erst an als ob sie eine Fremde wäre, dann erkannte er sie und sagte: „Schwesterchen, bist du gekommen, um dich bei deinem bösen Bruder zu rächen?“ Haupt-Charaktere Toa Virkon Bild:Toa Virko 1.jpg |Toa Virko Bild:Toa Dodrak 1.jpg |Toa Dodrak Bild:Toa Brodlus 1.jpg |Toa Brodlus Bild:Toa Lanta 1.jpg |Toa Lanta Bild:Toa Ignika 1.jpg |Toa Ignika Bild:Toa Lesovan 1.jpg |Toa Lesovan The Death Bild:Tilira 2.jpg |Tilira Bild:Nuva 4.jpg |Nuva Der Geheime Bund Bild:Brutaka 2.jpg |Brutaka Bild:Mirinia 2.jpg |Mirinia Die Jäger Bild:Toa Yazoo 2.jpg |Toa Yazoo Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Viro13